You Get What You Pay For
by Juice in the Box
Summary: NaruSasuNaru. After Naruto saves Sasuke from a brutal rapist, the pair find themselves inexplicably drawn to each other as time goes on, whether they like it or not. "Is this what it is to fall in love..?" Rated M for AU, Yaoi, Language, and Graphic Sex.


This story will eventually be chock full of yaoi, crude language, adult situations, graphic sex, etc, etc. If any of that isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest switching to a mug of coffee. Now kindly ignore my stupidity and enjoy the chapter.

I also quite obviously don't own any part of the Naruto franchise. Yet.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto knew the moment that he woke up that it was going to be an awful day.

Don't ask how he knew, he just did. Call it bad a feeling, a hunch, ESP, women's intuition; well, maybe not that last one, but regardless, he still couldn't shake the thought that something unpleasant awaited him today.

Now, in the late afternoon on his way home from work, his predictions had proven to be spectacularly…wrong. He had ended up having what he was pretty sure amounted to the best day of his life thus far.

To get the ball rolling, his boss had decided to give him a raise out of nowhere when he walked in the door, the only reason given being that she liked seeing his sunny smile every morning. Next, Haruno Sakura, the girl he had been crushing on for well over a year, had finally agreed to go out on a date with him when she stopped by the store to shop around for a bit. As if that wasn't enough, on his lunch break he bought a scratch ticket from the nearby convenience store and, to his surprise, ended up winning five hundred dollars instantly. To top it all off, he learned that Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite restaurant chain, was planning to open a new location just two short blocks from where he lived.

Yes, he thought happily as he walked towards his apartment building, things could not have gone more wonderfully…

But alas, there is no such thing as true perfection.

Turning onto a side street, he was about to cross when he heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from the alleyway behind him. He stopped in his tracks, wondering whether to just ignore it and keep on walking. No reason to potentially ruin such a great day, right?

A muffled yelp of pain turned him around almost against his will and he stared into the seemingly deserted alley. Everything was quiet for a minute and he breathed a sigh of gratitude. 'It was probably just cats fighting or something like that.' he reasoned, immensely relieved.

As he was about to continue on, he saw two shadows move across the far wall, two distinctly _human_ shadows. What sounded suspiciously like a moan came from further within the alley, specifically the alcove that was obscured from view.

"Ah shit," Naruto cursed under his breath, knowing that he had to at least investigate and help if necessary. Especially if what he thought was happening actually was. "Damn moral upbringing." he grumbled, tip-toeing silently into the narrow passage.

As he neared the alcove, he began to hear a strange noise he could not identify. Curious now, he crept further into the alley until a harsh voice cut through the evening air, freezing him in place.

"On your knees when you suck me off, you little cum-guzzling slut." the voice ordered, followed by the sound of what Naruto could only imagine was the other person being forced to the ground.

Turning bright red at what he had heard, Naruto fleetingly wished he could just turn around and go home, but he knew his conscience would never allow him to do that. From his position, it sounded like some poor girl was about to get raped by the owner of that voice. And whoever it was, they definitely didn't sound very nice.

At last, he managed to sneak into a position where he could peer stealthily from the shadows and finally see just what exactly was going on. What he saw definitely took him by surprise.

A large, middle-aged man was standing in the open, his pants pooled around his ankles, his gaze set firmly downwards. A young man of about seventeen kneeled before him, sucking on the fat man's penis with a look of utmost loathing and disgust written over his features. The older man seemed to notice this and pulled away, only to draw back and punch the boy squarely in the face.

"Don't give me that dirty look you cheap little shit." the man hissed, cracking his knuckles. "I'd better enjoy every second of this or you can forget about getting paid."

The boy nodded and rose from the ground without a word. He turned to lean against a dumpster, dropping his tattered pants in the process, and waited.

Naruto watched in horror as the fat man surged forward and rammed his cock into the boy's waiting ass, drawing a sharp cry of pain from the teen. Gleefully he thrust in and out of the hot flesh offered to him, going harder and faster until blood began to run in small rivulets down the boy's legs.

"St-stop!" the teen protested weakly, but his plea fell on deaf ears as the man pounded him into the cold metal of the dumpster, the force of the thrusts rocking his small frame violently.

Naruto had seen enough. Without a moment's hesitation, he stepped out from the shadows and ran forward, grabbing the man and pulling him away from his victim.

The man was so surprised at being caught that he offered no resistance as Naruto pummeled him with hammer blows, first to the chest, then to the head, and finally a well-placed knee to the groin. The man went down hard, covered in his own blood as well as that of the boy.

"Scumbag." Naruto grunted and spat on the unconscious man's face. He then turned his attention to the teenager, who had slid down the wall and was now lying face down on the ground.

Rushing over, Naruto turned the boy on his side, relieved to find that he was still conscious. "Hey, you alright?" he asked instinctively, despite the answer being obvious.

The boy shuddered and started coughing raggedly, struggling against the stranger's hold.

"Hey, relax now, he's not gonna hurt you anymore." Naruto assured, tilting the boy's head so that he could see the bloody heap that was his assailant. "We have to get you to a hospital." Naruto frowned, trying to get an idea of the boy's injuries in the dim light.

His face was bruised pretty badly, as well as bleeding from a fresh cut Naruto guessed came from when he hit the dirt. His hair was a mess and it looked like it had been pulled out in a few small areas. Beyond that, and the obvious damage to the boy's…_down there_, Naruto couldn't tell anything further. He whipped out his cell phone, intending to dial Emergency Services, when the boy's hand shot out and grabbed his arm feebly.

"Please…no hospital. I can't…please." he pleaded.

"But your injuries, you need medical attention." Naruto insisted, starting to dial.

"I can't go there!" the teen groaned painfully, struggling to rise and failing miserably. "I…you…don't…" he mumbled, finally losing consciousness.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore, unsure of what to do next. "I should obviously call for help, but…he really doesn't want to go there, even to the point of death. Why could that-" Naruto's eyes lit up and he stopped mid-sentence, already dialing a familiar number. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Gaara! Thank god you picked up; I didn't know what I was going to do if you hadn't!"

"...Why? What's going on Naruto?"

"I'm about four blocks away in the alley by the coffee shop. Some creep was in the middle of raping a kid, but I stopped him."

"Ok, so call the police."

"I can't, the boy is hurt and needs help."

Gaara sighed audibly on the other end, his annoyance plain. "So call an ambulance."

"I can't do that either, he's dead-set against going to a hospital."

"Who is?"

"The kid! When he heard me say I was calling for help he started struggling until he passed out! I need you here Gaara, I can't think of anyone else who could help."

Gaara sighed again, though this time without the traces of annoyance. "Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll be right there." He hung up without another word.

Naruto turned and looked down worriedly at the boy, praying that everything would work out for the best, doubtful though it seemed. The boy was beginning to breathe shallowly and he had no clue what they were going to do once Gaara arrived. But if anyone could think of something, it would be Gaara.

"Well, so much for my perfect day…"

* * *

…Does anyone else find it hilarious and a little disturbing that this story originated as just an excuse for me to use the phrase, "cum-guzzling slut," in a sentence? Sadly, that's me in a nutshell. But review anyway to make me feel happy. I actually reply to reviews!


End file.
